


Interruption

by asimpleword



Series: Septiplier Drabbles [2]
Category: JackSepticEye (YouTube RPF), Jacksepticeye (RPF), Markiplier (RPF), Markiplier (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Swearing, cuteness, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-03 16:37:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4107697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asimpleword/pseuds/asimpleword
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Y'know, one of these days, I’m just gonna walk right in while you’re recording and kiss you. And you’re just gonna have to deal with it because you love me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interruption

**Author's Note:**

> Jack walks in while Mark is recording. Things happen. Mark is thoroughly not amused.

“Y'know, one of these days, I’m just gonna walk right in while you’re recording and kiss you. And you’re just gonna have to deal with it because you love me.”

“Oh really now?” Mark circled his thumb on Jack’s hip, where he was currently situated across his front.

“Really! Just watch me. Walk right in and give you a big kiss.” He quipped, nose tilted upwards.

“I’ll be waiting,” Mark snorted, clearly thinking Jack was joking, and leaned in give him a tender touch of their lips. His hand slid up under Jack’s hoodie, bringing goosebumps to Jack’s skin at the light touch. Jack pulled away from the kiss with raised eyebrows.

“I’m serious you asshole. I’m gonna do it and you’re not gonna expect it.”

“Sure I won’t.” He laughed, and Jack rolled his eyes.

“You’ll see.” Jack huffed, and Mark chuckled.

\- - - 

Jack didn’t forget about that incident three months ago. He waited until Mark stopped eyeing him when he went to record, stopped teasing him about not doing it already, and waited until he stopped bringing it up at all. He knew Mark had forgotten about it completely by now. He had been recording the past twenty minutes, some game that was obviously horror, and Jack was going to seize his chance before it was gone. It was the perfect opportunity to scare him and confuse the hell out of him.

He crept towards Mark’s recording studio, lightly stepping as to keep quiet. He had headphones on anyway, so it wasn’t like he could hear very well beyond them. He couldn’t keep the mischievous grin off of his face.

With his back turned to it, Mark couldn’t see the door open when Jack slipped inside the room soundlessly. He stayed behind Mark, careful to avoid the reflection of the screen. He felt like his face was going to split in half from how wide he was smiling. Mark was completely oblivious. He managed to get right behind Mark’s chair, closer to one side, and swiftly turned it. Mark nearly jumped out of his chair before Jack caged him in with a hand on each armrest.

“Jesus fucking-“ 

Mark barely got the words out of his mouth before Jack was leaning forward and pressing their lips together in a chaste kiss. His eyes shut on instinct and his hands moved to grip the armrests from where they’d been pressed in fists to his chest.

It didn’t last more than a few seconds before Jack pulled away without a word, smirked at Mark’s baffled expression, and walked out of the room.

Mark sat there for a moment and blinked several times as the shock of what had just happened wearing off. Jack had scared the shit out of him, kissed him, and then left. He had to take several seconds to sit there and just breathe.

He ran a hand through his hair and laughed to himself, shaking his head when he remembered what Jack had said to him three months ago.

“That Irish bastard,”

\- - -

Hours later, Jack didn’t bother to turn his attention away from his phone as he heard Mark pad out of his recording studio and into the living room. He only glanced up once Mark was right in front of him, and barely had time to react before Mark reached one leg over his waist and promptly straddled him. His phone was taken from him and set aside, and before he knew it Mark leaned forward, cupped his face, and kissed him. His immediate reaction was to fist his hands into Mark’s shirt and close his eyes.  
It was over all too soon, Jack snickering as Mark pulled back and gave him a pointed expression.

“I’ll admit, you scared the shit out of me. You want an award or something?”

“No, I think the look on your face when I scared you was reward enough. That was priceless. Glad you were recording.” He laughed.

“Glad that was so entertaining for you. Now millions of people get to see what a dick you are.”

“Yes, but I’m your dick. You know you love me.”

“That I do.” Mark bumped their noses together. He couldn’t stop the corners of his mouth lifting, teeth exposed. Jack chuckled softly.

“I love you too, jackass.”

“Assface,”

“Fucker,”

“Shithead,”

Jack couldn’t contain his laughter any longer, throwing his head back as he did so. Mark pressed gentle kisses along his neck and Jack ran a hand through his mess of jet black hair lovingly. Mark really was something special.

“I really do love you, though.” Mark whispered.

 

“I really do love you, too.” Jack replied.


End file.
